


Five times Chris wasn't gay (and one time he was)

by biests



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biests/pseuds/biests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a (really) short climbing class drabble (AU where Josh lives b/c fuck the canon ending seriously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Chris wasn't gay (and one time he was)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written/posted a fanfic in like three years and then I vomited this out on my break at work in like 5 minutes because I'm in it way too deep for these nerds  
> Enjoy  
> ((also minor tw for mentions of homophobia and the use of 'fag' as a derogatory term))  
> ((Also forgot! Tw for alcohol and drug use))

The first time was in elementary school, Halloween of fourth grade. Josh had dressed up as princess jasmine and Chris had been some superhero. Some kid had called Josh gay, and Chris punched him in the face. He heard his parents whispering later that Josh might be a bad influence, and that Chris couldn't be gay. He didn't even know what it meant, but he was terrified it might happen to him too (he figured it might have something to do with Josh having to take medicine every day and he didn't think he'd be able to swallow pills).

The second time was in middle school. It was their first school dance and Chris and Josh went as friends. Chris had danced to the first slow song with some girl who talked to him a lot in math (the only class he didn't have with Josh). He didn't get the big deal, but Josh had looked pretty bummed when the second slow song started and he didn't have anyone to dance with. Chris had asked him to dance ("not in a gay way, dude. I couldn't let my bro not have a dance partner, that's all"). There had been some whispers but nobody said anything to their faces. That Monday morning "fag" was written across Josh's locker. Chris erased it before he got there.

The third (and third and a half) times were both at parties in high school. Chris never wanted to go but he went because Josh wanted to, and he couldn't say no to Josh's puppy dog eyes. The first time somebody had started up a game of spin the bottle, and of course when Josh spun it landed on Chris. So he smirked, pecked his lips, and sat back down. Chris excused himself a few minutes later and left the party altogether. He told Josh he'd met a cute girl and made out with her, but it was a lie. The next time was at Sam's Halloween party. They were both completely shitfaced and decided that they wanted to know what the big deal was. ("Trust me Chris. It's not gay if it's just like. An experiment. The spirits want us to.") They ended up in Sam's room making out for an hour. Chris insists he has no memory of it in the morning. (He does.)

The fourth time was the first time Chris agreed to hang out with Josh's college friends, which also meant agreeing to smoke weed for the first time. Josh had insisted that he introduce him gently and said they should shotgun, it would be easier for his first go. He was a little freaked out when Josh moved in towards him, but Josh realized and reassured him ("Dude I'm just gonna blow some of the smoke in your mouth. Come on it won't turn you gay, our lips won't even touch.") And if their lips did touch a few times, well, nobody really noticed.

The fifth time was the night of Hannah and Beth's funeral. Josh was so drawn into himself, Chris couldn't bring himself to leave his side the whole day. (If he was honest we wasn't sure what Josh would do if he was left alone). He spent the night, climbing into Josh's bed despite his weak protests, curling around him and holding him close. He couldn't tell if the tightness in his chest was from the closeness or from fear of what would come next, the distance he could already feel Josh putting in between them even as they were physically closer than they had been in years.

The final time was after they had made it down the mountain, after the wendigos and everyone almost dying and Chris realizing Ashley could never mean as much to him as Josh did, and realizing exactly what that meant. After Chris had argued with the others until he couldn't talk anymore, after Josh finally got out of the hospital. Chris held him as tight as he could as if he would disappear as soon as he let go, then pressed a bruising kiss to his lips. He didn't have to say anything for Josh to know exactly what he meant.


End file.
